Little Sev
by BadWolfStark
Summary: Little Severus's Life changed that Halloween night. - Also on Archive of our Own -Classifications are a Thing! Aka, Littles, and Caregivers.-Features Little!Severus and Caregivers! Lily and James, Time Skips in the first couple chapters- Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. How it All Started

_"James, I need to talk to you, please"_

James Potter gives Sirius a look before standing up from the train seat and leading Lily Evans out of the compartment. He follows Lily into another compartment. "Why is Snape here, Evans what is this?" James exclaims, not caring that Severus flinches.

"This isn't the time for games Potter, I'm going to say this plain and simple, Severus is a Little, he found out during the middle of summer."

"Lily I don't understand why you're telling me this" James interrupts, staring dead center into Lily's eyes.

"Will you just shut up! I was getting to that, he needs caregivers, Severus told me that Malfoy found out and is trying to get custody, he's going to make Severus take the Dark Mark" James gets the point now, Lily wants James to be Snape'd Caregiver, has she gone mad?!

"Lily, are you saying, you want me to be Snape's Caregiver, are you insane?! Plus why would Malfoy want Severus to become a Death Eater, when he's a Little, he won't be able to do anything." James shrieks, Lily sighs, rubbing her eyes, "I'm asking for you to be in a partnership with me, so we can take care of Severus together."

James blankly stares at Lily before his eyes travel to the very quiet Snape. Snape wore his usual Slytherin robes, his hair was surprisingly not greasy, but he still was a walking skeleton.

"Have you been taken care of him since then?" James asks, turning to the redhead. Lily nods, "My parents where on vacation for the last two week of my summer vacation, I let him live with me, he actually slips into his Little headspace quite easily." "I mean you wouldn't believe it but he's wearing a nappy right now"

"Lily!"

"Oh hush Sev, if he agrees to be your Caregiver he's going to have to change them and much more, besides you can't help it." Severus blushes, sinking lower into the train seat. Lily rolls her eyes before turning to James, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'll do it, did you get-" James is interrupted by the girl shoving papers into his arms. "You need to fill out sections 12 through 25, we can hand them straight to Professor Dumbledore if you fill them out now" Lily excitedly exclaims, handing James one of her quills. James gently grabs the quill from Lily, before sitting down on the train floor, filling out the papers.

"What the bloody hell does this mean?!" Jame grumbles, handing Lily the last paper he had left to sign, Lily takes the paper, being cautious of the now, sleeping Little's head resting on her lap. "James, it's just asking you if you want to change his name, Caregivers sometimes want to change their Little's name, middle and last name mainly, but sometimes the first as well."

James blinks, "I doubt Severus will care if we change his middle and last name, he never did care for them, as they're his father's names"

"So What, change it to Potter? I doubt he would rather have his number one bully's last name" James grumbles, grabbing the paper-back. Lily frowns, "if this is going to work you both will need to move past that." Lily replies, gently brushing Severus's black hair back. They both don't spark up a conversation for the next hour and before they know it they arrive at Hogwarts. It seems to move so slow, Lily forces James to carry Snape, (who is still sleeping), all the way to the great hall, where the welcoming feast is happening, new first years are bouncing up and down, like they just had a pound of sugar. Severus whimpers, the loud noises clearly annoying the little as he snuggles deeper into James, trying to block out all the loud noises of the Great Hall. James sighs, following Lily to an empty bench right next to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, just his luck.

 _"James?"_

 _"Why are you with the greasy git?"_

 _"Prongs?"_


	2. June 1978

**June 1978**

"Daddy!" Severus cries from the confinements of his crib, the Little was not pleased with his parents. Didn't they know that they can't leave him alone, that's wasn't allowed.

"I'm coming bud, calm down." James grunts, quickly slipping off his graduation robes, before running into Severus's nursery, running into boxes trying to get to his Little. It was the day of graduation for the class of 1978, the special room that Lily and James got since they got custody of Severus, was being packed up and shipped off to Potter Manor for the time being.

"Daddy, Off!" Severus cries, stretching the itchy sweater that his parents forced on him for their graduation ceremony.

"Okay, Severus, stop stretching it, you're mother will kill me if your only formal jumper is ruined." James jokes, quickly slipping off the Sweater. Severus gives his father a smile, before giggling, shoving his thumb in his mouth. The pair was unaware that a certain redhead was watching them from the doorway with a huge smile, teeth and all.

 _"You two ready to go?"_ The pair jump, Severus cries out, reaching his arms out for James to pick him up. James rolls his eyes, picking up the half-naked Little.

"Look what you did Evans, you scared the baby"

"Shut it mutt" Lily mutters, walking into Severus's nursery, taking the folded sweater, throwing it in one of the last opened boxes.

"Padfoot" Severus shrieks in excitement, reaching out his hands out to be carried by the man. Sirius smiles, taking Severus from James.

"Why does he only care for Sirius" Remus complains, walking into the nursery, Peter following.

"Because Black sneaks him candies" Lily hisses, magical taping the last box up and apparating it to Potter Manor. "You know what, I take offense to that"

 _"Good"_

Severus giggles from chewing his fingers, slobber rubbing down them.

"Eww, Pup, Come on" Sirius groans out as he gently puts the Little on the floor, slobber and all.

"Oh come on Padfoot, if you're going to have a Little, you need to clean after a messy baby" Remus jokes, wrapping his arm around Sirius's shoulders in a friendly matter.

 _"Never in a million years"_


End file.
